1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module substrate in which an LED chip, which is a light emitting element and a heater element, is mounted, and also relates to a liquid crystal display device and a light source to which this module substrate is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chip mount technology includes various types, such as a tape carrier, a ceramic carrier and a silicon sub-mount, in which a wiring layer is formed on various types of insulating layers. In this case, although high accuracy and high reliability mounting may be provided, the material cost of members is often a problem. Moreover, when a high heat radiation structure is required, an insulating layer formed in a heat radiation base material, such as aluminum, is required to have a high thermal conductivity, which is difficult to be handled by the above-described carriers and the like. For this reason, as seen in a metal core substrate in the prior arts, a modular structure (module substrate) composed of a wiring layer, an insulating layer, and a heat radiation substrate is employed, and in the insulating layer a high thermal conductivity material that allows heat radiation is used. JP-A-2003-162626 describes a structure, wherein a film substrate, which is an insulating layer, is provided on a heat radiation substrate and on top of this a wiring layer and an LED chip are mounted.